mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Boo
Le Boo est un ennemi récurrent de l'univers Mario. Il se présente généralement sous la forme d'un petit fantôme rond et blanc et porte une paire de canines vampiresque, il tire presque tout le temps la langue, ce qui est comparable à un chien. Les Boos sont réputés pour leur timidité. Généralement, lorsque Mario leur fait face, ils arrêtent de bouger, deviennent invisibles ou encore se transforment en plate-forme. Il existe plusieurs types de Boo, de tailles et de couleurs différentes.Les Boos apparaissent pour la première fois dans les châteaux et forteresses de Super Mario Bros. 3. Dans la plupart des jeux, les Boos font partie des ennemis. Toutefois, dans Paper Mario, l'un d'entre eux assiste Mario dans sa quête contre Bowser. Les Boos sont timides, tout comme leur maître Roi Boo. Le seul moyen de les tuer est de les écraser avec Mario Géant ou de les bousculer avec Mario Invincible. Dans Super Mario 64 et Super Mario 64 DS, il faut les écraser en faisant une attaque rodéo, ou les frapper. Physionomie Même si les Boos n'ont pas toujours eu la même apparence, aujourd'hui ils possèdent la même apparence qu'à leurs premières apparitions. Certains peuvent avoir deux dents, certains en ont quatre dont deux inférieures et deux supérieures, ou d'autres avec quatre dents supérieures ou encore avec six dents supérieures. Ils ont une grosse et longue langue rose, et le plus souvent, ils sont représentés avec 4 dents supérieures. Ils ont une petite queue et deux moignons, leur corps est rond. L'intérieur de leur bouche est rouge et, ses yeux sont noirs et ses sourcils sont des demi-cercles. Apparitions Les Boos apparaissent régulièrement dans la série des Mario Party, dès que les joueurs s'entre volent des pièces ou des étoiles. À partir de Mario Party 5, Boo devient un personnage jouable. Il le sera dans plusieurs jeux, principalement dans les séries sportives mettant en scène les personnages de l'univers Nintendo. Ils existent encore sous forme de capsules mais roses : on les appelle alors des Boolaids. Dans Super Mario Sunshine, des Boos blancs et roses hantent l'hôtel de la plage Sirena, les Boos roses se transformant temporairement en plate-forme lorsqu'ils sont arrosés. Les Boos apparaissent aussi dans New Super Mario Bros., sous leur forme première et sous une nouvelle forme : un Boo qui gonfle lorsque Mario le regarde et qui se dégonfle lorsque Mario lui tourne le dos. Les Boos apparaissent dans Super Mario Galaxy, et de plus, dans cet épisode, Mario peut se transformer en l'un d'eux en enfilant une combinaison spéciale, ce qui lui permet alors de traverser des grilles et de voler. Dans la série des Mario Kart, les Boos servent à voler les objets de vos adversaires et à devenir invisible pendant un court laps de temps. Le Roi Boo fait son apparition dans Mario Kart: Double Dash!! sur Nintendo GameCube et dans Mario Kart Wii,et fait partie des derniers bonus déblocables. Il fait partie des personnages lourds. Série Mario & Luigi Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps Les Boo apparaissent dans le second opus de la série Mario & Luigi. Ils sont présents dans le château de Bowser du passé et accompagnent quelque fois les Goomba. Comme dans Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, ils ne possèdent qu'une seule attaque qui consiste à avancer au milieu de la zone de combat et se cacher les yeux, se rendre invisible et se placer derrière l'un des frères pour ensuite le frapper. Cependant, lorsqu'il se cache les yeux, il en ouvre un qui permet de connaître qui il attaquera. Lorsqu'il ouvre l’œil droit, il attaquera Mario tandis que s'il ouvre le gauche, Luigi sera victime. Pour esquiver son assaut, un saut peut être exécuté et, au bon moment, peut permettre de contrattaquer. Têtedœuf peut invoquer des Boo lors de son combat. Différentes espèces de Boos Big Boo Big Boo est l'ancêtre du Roi Boo. Il est apparu pour la première fois dans Super Mario World. Il se distingue par sa taille imposante par rapport aux autres Boos. Il est également présent dans Super Mario 64 et Super Mario 64 DS, dans le niveau "Manoir de Big Boo". Il fait l'objet du boss de la première étoile "Cherchez le Big Boo", de la deuxième "Manège du Big Boo" ainsi que de la cinquième : "Balcon de Big Boo". Le Big Boo n'est jamais réapparu depuis, il a en effet été remplacé par le Roi Boo. Le Roi Boo A partir de 2001, c'est le Roi Boo qui devient le chef des Boos. Sa première apparition date de Luigi's Mansion, dont il était le boss final. Ses yeux sont recouvert de cernes dans Luigi's Mansion 2. Dans le même jeu, il casse la lune noire avec sa nouvelle courone surmontée d'un cristal violet émmeteur de Néfastrose. Dans Luigi's Mansion, le Roi Boo et ses sbires tentent de piéger Luigi et Mario, pourtant il nous dit que Mario l'a bien fait souffrir pendant toutes ces années ce qui laisse des suppositions. Le roi Boo est un personnage jouable dans Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Superstar Baseball et Mario Kart Wii. Il portait cette fois une couronne comme distinction. Il apparaît aussi dans Super Mario Sunshine, où il se cache dans un casino et dans Mario Party 8 où il vend des étoiles au prix de 10 pièces si on le trouve dans son manoir hanté. Dans Super Mario 64 DS, le Roi Boo retient Luigi prisonnier et se cache derrière un tableau dans le niveau 5 (manoir hanté du Roi Boo). Boo enragé Ce Boo apparaît uniquement dans Super Princesse Peach et est l'inverse du Boo normal: il attaque quant on le regarde et s'immobilise quant on lui tourne le dos. Il existe aussi le Boo atomique enragé qui un Boo enragé en plus grand. Boo Atomique Ce Boo est formé à partir de plusieurs Boos, ce qui explique ses dimensions. C'est un ennemi récurent des jeux Mario, notamment dans Luigi's Mansion. Méga Boo, un des boss de Super Mario World 2, est aussi un boo atomique mais métamorphosé plus tard dans le combat par le magicien Kamek. Boolaids Le Boolaid est un boo rose qui est apparu pour la première fois dans Super Mario Bros: Deluxe. Ils ont l'air de dominer les Boos et apparaissent plus dans les Mario Party que dans les jeux Mario Bros. Il existe aussi une autre version des Boolaids : les Boolaids atomiques qui sont apparu dans Mario Party 8 et qui hantent un mini-jeux où il faut visiter un manoir hanté et tuer les fantômes qui barrent la route. Voir aussi * Boo, un personnage jouable récurrent. * Boo, un objet permettant de rendre inivisible. Notes * Boo a été inspiré par Takashi Tezuka, mais de façon assez particulière car un jour, la femme de Takashi se plaignait car il rentrait tard de son travail, ce qui était rare du fait qu'elle était souvent timide, donc il imagina un fantôme qui s'énerve et qui attaque alors Mario, devenant timide dès qu'il le voit. * Le nom japonais du Boo est "teresa" (テレサ) qui signifie "qui est timide". }} Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Fantômes Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Super Mario 64 Catégorie:Super Mario 64 DS Catégorie:Boos Catégorie:Ennemis de New Super Mario Bros. U Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Catégorie:New Super Luigi U Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Catégorie:Mario Kart Wii Catégorie:Luigi Mansion Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. Catégorie:Super Mario Galaxy Catégorie:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Catégorie:Fantômes de Luigi's Mansion Catégorie:Fantômes de Luigi's Mansion 2 Catégorie:Ennemis de Luigi's Mansion Catégorie:Ennemis de Luigi's Mansion 2 Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Galaxy Catégorie:Ennemis de New Super Mario Bros. Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Ennemis de New Super Mario Bros. 2 Catégorie:Ennemis de New Super Luigi U Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. U Catégorie:Ennemis de New Super Mario Bros. Wii Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario 64 DS Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario 64 Catégorie:Luigi's Mansion 2 Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Maker Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Catégorie:Super Mario Maker Catégorie:Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Catégorie:Mario Party Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Run Catégorie:Super Mario Run Catégorie:Ennemis de Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Catégorie:Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Catégorie:Paper Mario Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Paper Mario Catégorie:Super Paper Mario Catégorie:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Catégorie:Paper Mario: Color Splash Catégorie:Ennemis de Paper Mario: Sticker Star Catégorie:Ennemis de Paper Mario: Color Splash Catégorie:Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Super Mario World Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario World Catégorie:Super Mario Sunshine Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Sunshine Catégorie:Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Catégorie:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Galaxy 2 Catégorie:Super Mario 3D Land Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario 3D Land Catégorie:Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Les Aventures de Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Super Mario World (série télévisée) Catégorie:Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land Catégorie:Yoshi (jeu) Catégorie:Yoshi's Cookie Catégorie:Ennemis de Yoshi's Cookie Catégorie:Ennemis de Yoshi (jeu) Catégorie:Ennemis de Yoshi's Safari Catégorie:Yoshi's Safari Catégorie:Yoshi's Story Catégorie:Ennemis de Yoshi's Story Catégorie:Yoshi's Universal Gravitation Catégorie:Ennemis de Yoshi's Universal Gravitation Catégorie:Yoshi's Island DS Catégorie:Ennemis de Yoshi's Island DS Catégorie:Yoshi's New Island Catégorie:Super Mario Kart Catégorie:Mario Kart 64 Catégorie:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Catégorie:Mario Kart Arcade GP Catégorie:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Catégorie:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Catégorie:Mario Kart DS Catégorie:Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Catégorie:Hotel Mario Catégorie:Ennemis de Hotel Mario Catégorie:Mario's Picross Catégorie:Mario's Clash Catégorie:Ennemis de Mario's Clash Catégorie:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Catégorie:Super Mario-Kun Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario-Kun Catégorie:Game & Watch Gallery 2 Catégorie:Game & Watch Gallery 4 Catégorie:Mario Party 2 Catégorie:Mario Party 3 Catégorie:Mario Party 4 Catégorie:Mario Party 5 Catégorie:Mario Party 6 Catégorie:Mario Party Advance Catégorie:Mario Party 7 Catégorie:Mario Party 8 Catégorie:Mario Party DS Catégorie:Mario Party: Island Tour Catégorie:Mario Party 9 Catégorie:Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Mario Party: Star Rush Catégorie:Mario Golf Catégorie:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Catégorie:Mario Golf: World Tour Catégorie:Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Catégorie:Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Power Tennis Catégorie:Mario Power Tennis Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Catégorie:Mario Tennis Open Catégorie:Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis Open Catégorie:Luigi's Mansion Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Catégorie:Ennemis de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Catégorie:Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps Catégorie:Ennemis de Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps Catégorie:Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Catégorie:Mario vs. Donkey Kong Catégorie:Ennemis de Mario vs. Donkey Kong Catégorie:Super Mario Ball Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Ball Catégorie:Yakuman DS Catégorie:Personnages de Yakuman DS Catégorie:Dancing Stage Mario Mix Catégorie:Mario Super Sluggers Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Super Sluggers Catégorie:Mario Superstar Baseball Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Superstar Baseball Catégorie:Tetris DS Catégorie:Mario Slam Basketball Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Slam Basketball Catégorie:Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Catégorie:Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques Catégorie:Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012 Catégorie:Mario Sports Mix Catégorie:Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Catégorie:Ennemis de Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Catégorie:Mario Sports Superstars Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Sports Superstars Catégorie:Objets de Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Objets Catégorie:Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Objets de Mario Kart DS Catégorie:Objets de Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Objets de Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Objets de Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Catégorie:Objets de Mario Kart Arcade GP Catégorie:Objets de Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Catégorie:Objets de Mario Kart Wii Catégorie:Ennemis de Puzzle & Dragon: Super Mario Bros. Edition Catégorie:Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition Catégorie:Yoshi's Woolly World Catégorie:Ennemis de Yoshi's Woolly World Catégorie:Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World